Phoenix the masked squid
by Thatknightright
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story so here I go
1. The clumsiest goof

so Phoenix had joined the agency of splatoon he was agent 79 he looked like any other red squid brother he had red Hair red shoes black t-shirt and some blue pants ( and the other stuff I can't remember) ok so Phoenix loved to play with the other agents Evan though he was sloppy with his work like he kept falling into something last week he fell into a agent lap, he always drops his gun in battle he can't remember how to turn in squid mode he's little slopppy though he's rough and has anger problems that doesn't mean his not nice see Phoenix always does something like break a project by siting on it, dropping, step on, trip over, kick, smash, of anything he didn't do that on porpoise he's just sloppy then one day a group of different type of agents showed up

(IN FRISTPERSON)

i was just walking to the door when the boss called me in he said that there's this program which can make you into a super fighter he then said I know your going to say no so I already sighted you up I didn't know what to do they dragged me out and carried me to a car thingy It took two months to get out by then I was a super soldier I was different I was not the same I was wearing a red jacket a skull mask black shoes and some dark blue jean pants I also had a necklace it had my number on it but it said agent with 79 in the middle I was confused I tucked it back in later on I was taken back to the agency like that I was treated differently they said I was amazing see I wasn't sloppy I was perfect with it in battle I always keep a firm grip on my shooter I always win though callie has given me some... weird looks lately

(IN CALLIE POV)

(In mind) man why is he so good at everything maybe he's also good with wom- no stop it your a top leveled agent now act like it but he's soooo good why did he just be like that well I have seen him for two months sense he's been here maybe I should go talk to him later on well there's a big batttle ahead I shoud go to bed it's late anyways


	2. The incident

( ps the mask was all the way to the nose and he had gloves that when to half his fingers yeah sorry about this)

( in First person)

so the battle started like this were splaying like crazy I had my shooter by the fist five minutes I took out about ten octogenarian ( did I say that right) and also by the sixth minute of the battle I was hit on the head by purple paint? I was hurt but not dead then all of a sudden Callie was drinking shit tons of drinks I said hey should you slow down and help us? She replied by I don't thinks so I want to drink my drinks I said ok then after here cola bottle she had to go o the restroom there were non and then she used MY paint cantiner (which I use for healing) during the battle I had to use hand to hand combat with several other octogenarians which was cool in a way then after the battle my health was really low I took my cantiner and said ima heal up as I threw it up in the air then call said wait... I just inked...that I looked up and the cantin was falling back down I stranded there screaming then boom it hit me I was covered in "ink' yeah I was disappointed I then said you mother- I then chased after but I was stoped by another squid bro he realized what I was covered in then let go i when that here I tackled her then started to wrestle her I was a shamed of what I was doing but what's weird it seemed to pleasure her weird.

(in Callie's mind)

yeeeeeeeeeeeees oh my so good wait why am I getting turned on I have to fight back but it's to good I feel greeeeaaaaaat but I have to, naaaah wait he's wrestling me to the ground why do I like it is it because of the sexual vibes I'm getting from it?

(in third person)

phoenix was not very happy when he found out he then asked her what was she doing she then responded by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in closer see Phoenix was strong so he didn't get as far as she wanted to which really disappointed her really much but she was going to get pummeled by Phoenix (and guys there in a quite spot where no one is around) yeah but what weird is that a couple of green squid sister yanked him off and holder him up will three hooded and two started to move around him sexually he then kicked them both in the chest then did a backflip which broke out of there grip and slammed two heads together will for the third he just moved a little puffing out his chest and say boo she ran like a chicken who saw his family bee murdered he got here up and they walked to the middle of the city wondering why they did that well they stayed there for another two hours then they walk home he brought her to her home fist then walked to his home

HEY GUY THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER STAY TUNED FOR MORE


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys this isn't a chapter this is to tell all the haters to go fuck them s of if you don't like it then stop reading it


	4. Shut up guys

Hey guys this isn't a chapter this is to tell all the haters to go fuck them s of if you don't like it then stop reading it


	5. Fuck off

Ok fine I've had enough of your guy's shit all I want is to make a fucking story so I can forget my disorder assholes and guess what I'm making a new story so if you don't want to read it then stop reading it I don't care no more so stop


End file.
